


Missed Opportunities

by Yagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagi/pseuds/Yagi
Summary: I got a book of poetry prompts! Here's the first thing I wrote from it.





	Missed Opportunities

You get used to a person  
Used to all the attention  
Worship and adoration  
He lavishes upon you  
You drink it in like fine wine  
Taking for granted it will  
Always be there  
That he will always be there  
Until you're left with empty arms  
And a heart full of guilt  
Why didn't you tell him?


End file.
